Jika Cinta Dia
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Ketika Taeyong dan Jaehyun dihadapkan pada dua pilihan manakah yang akan mereka pilih? Seseorang yang baru datang atau seseorang yang telah lama tinggal! Jaehyun x Doyoung/ Taeyong x Yuta / Taeyong x Ten / Johnny x Ten / Jaehyun x Winwin /NCT/ gagal summary/ plot acak/ boyslove/ Jaedo slight Jaewin /Taeyu slight Taeten/


**Jika Cinta Dia**

Cast :

JaeDo slight JaeWin, Taeyu sligt Taeten

Rate: T

Maaf for typo(?) warning! Bahasa non baku

NCT milik SM, Cerita milik saya:)

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

Terlihat dua orang lelaki yang berdiri di depan pintu. Jika diperhatikan, mereka sedang adu mulut dengan pandangan yang tak lepas satu sama lain.

"Yak, bocah _ogeb_ aku dulu tau yang sampai sini! Lebih baik kau menyingkir!"

"Yak, dasar kelinci liar aku dulu yang sampai! Kau saja yang menyingkir! Hush! Hush! Hush! Menghalangi jalanku saja!"

Seperti itulah kira-kira pertengkaran mereka yang justru menarik perhatian. Para penghuni dorm, terutama maknae line yang melihatnya.

Tak jarang pertengkaran mereka malah menjadi tontonan tersendiri. Bahkan kadang menjadi bahan taruhan bagi member lain sebab terlalu sering, dengan penyebab selalu sama yaitu memperebutkan Jung Jaehyun, lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu.

Doyoung dan Winwin, sebut saja mereka adalah Tom and Jerry versi NCT. Bagaimana tidak, mau dimanapun mereka berada mereka selalu berselisih. Entah itu Winwin atau Doyoung yang menantang lebih dulu.

Karakter Doyoung yang terlihat _smart_ namun sedikit _lebay_ seperti perempuan dengan Winwin yang terlihat _gentle_ tapi kelakuan seperti anak sekolah dasar.

Seperti yang kita tahu kalau Jaehyun dan Doyoung—Jaedo—sudah dekat sejak mereka menjadi MC disalah satu acara televisi. Dan kemudian mereka debut bersama di NCT U. Menjadikan mereka sebagai _couple_ NCT yang bisa dibilang naik daun.

Namun, sesuai konsep NCT sendiri membuat mereka sekarang terpisah. Karena Jaehyun yang debut kembali bersama unit baru NCT 127 bersama Taeyong, Yuta, Winwin, Taeil, Mark, dan Haechan tanpa Doyoung membuat hubungan mereka merenggang.

Semakin lama kesibukan membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Doyoung yang sibuk dengan acara lain diacara televisi sedangkan Jaehyun sibuk promosi album baru mereka.

Seperti kata pepatah jawa mengatakan " _Tresno jalaran s_ _o_ _ko kulino_ ", karena sering bertemu bahkan tiap menit—mungkin—menimbulkan benih-benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh diantara Winwin dan Jaehyun, terlebih mereka segaris lahir.

Pembawaan Winwin yang _childish_ justru menjadi _point_ tersendiri; kenapa seorang Jung Jaehyun yang terkenal dengan image 'om pedo ini terhanyut akan pesonanya.

Tak ayal sebagian fans mulai menyukai couple ini—Jaewin atau 97L _coupl_ _e_ —karena banyaknya moment yang tanpa sengaja atau sengaja mereka ciptakan dan tertangkap kamera fans.

Pernah dalam _interview_ suatu acara, dimana setiap member diajukan pertanyaan yang sama, jawaban Jaehyun maupun Winwin akan sama. Itu membuat _shipper_ mereka senang bukan kepalang. Sebab menurut mereka, JaeWin sangatlah cocok.

"Win, kenapa tadi jawaban kita sama?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Entahlah Jae, tapi memang itu faktanya kan?" jawab Winwin yang lebih seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

Jaehyun tersenyum miring memandang Winwin yang hanya menantap balik tak mengerti.

"Win, nanti kalau acara selesai kau pulang denganku ya. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!" perintah Jaehyun.

Sambil menahan senyum Jaehyun meninggalkan Winwin yang sedang bingung memandang punggung Jaehyun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelahnya Yuta masuk dari pintu yang baru saja menghilangkan Jaehyun, meminta Winwin untuk bersiap-siap karena acara yang akan dimulai lagi.

Seiring berjalannya waktu dan kesibukan NCT127 membuat Jaehyun dan Winwin terlihat semakin dekat. Karena biasanya Winwin hanya menempel pada Taeyu—Taeyong Yuta— _couple_ _,_ sekarang juga menempeli Jaehyun. Sementara Jaehyun akan senang hati menerima—penempelan Winwin.

Namun, semua itu berbanding terbalik ketika mereka sudah berada di dorm. Jaehyun akan terang-terangan menghindari Winwin dan lebih suka menempeli Doyoung. Pemandangan yang tak asing lagi terjadi di dorm. Winwin sendiri biasa saja, tidak merasa jika Jaehyun menghindari atau mungkin dia yang tidak peka.

Penolakan sering terjadi tiap kali Winwin meminta sesuatu pada Jaehyun disaat dia bersama Doyoung atau sedang berkumpul dengan member lain diruang santai.

"Jae, temani aku beli es krim. Persediaan di lemari es kosong padahal aku sedang ingin."

"Kau kan bisa beli sendiri. Aku sedang sibuk dengan Doyoung hyung."

"Jae, nanti masakkan aku nasi goreng yah? Tadi kau kan janji mau buatkan."

"Aku janji kapan? Kau salah dengar barangkali."

Dari penolakan hingga pembatalan janjipun mulai kerap terjadi. Hingga membuat Taeyong— _leader_ —merasa jengah melihatnya. Taeyong sempat menegur, namun hanya menghasilkan bendera perang diantara mereka.

"Maksudmu apa Jae? Diluar kau dekati Winwin, tapi di dorm kau jauhi dia!" tanya Taeyong dengan sedikit nada membentak.

"Maksud? Maksud yang bagaimana, _hyung_?"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, kau tau maksudku apa kan?"

"Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa, _hyung_. Aku cuma nyaman bersama mereka."

"Tapi pernah tidak kau berfikir bagaimana perasaan mereka? Kalau mau melakukan apa-apa lebih baik dipikir dulu sebab-akibatnya!" Setelah itu Taeyong pergi namun urung; sebab kalimat dari bibir Jaehyun menahan geraknya.

"Aku seperti ini juga belajar darimu _hyung_ , jika kau lupa! Kau sendiri juga begitu. Menggantungkan dua hati dan apa kau sudah memikirkan sebab-akibatnya?" lantas Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang mematung.

Dari balik pintu yang tidak mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatap dengan sedikit memburam. "Jadi benar Taeyong hanya mempermainkan aku saja." batinnya. Lalu bersama rasa sakit luar biasa dia mencoba pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun sayang, tanpa sengaja kakinya menendang lemari yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat bersembunyi. Menimbulkan suara gaduh yang langsung didengar oleh Taeyong.

"Yuta..."

Yang dipanggil sudah lari meninggalkan tempat. Tanpa berfikir panjang Taeyong langsung mengejarnya.

Dilain tempat, Doyoung yang sedang berada di ruang santai terkikik geli sambil terus memainkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas layar kotak persegi panjang yang tak bisa sedikitpun menutup mulut. Pasalnya sekarang dia sedang menjadi seorang _stalker_ menggunakan akun sosmed.

Dia melihat semua akun yang berhubungan dengan NCT, mulai dari akun yang terbilang cukup besar ataupun kecil. Tak lupa juga dia men _stalker_ akun yang mengaku sebagai Jaedo—Jaehyun Doyoung— _shipper_. Matanya yang sipit semakin hilang kala menyungingkan senyum. Semakin lama semakin hanyut hingga tanpa sengaja dia melihat akun dengan nama JaeWin _shipper_. Tanpa komando Doyoung langsung men _stalker_ akun itu.

Hatinya sakit saat itu juga melihat isi akun tersebut. Entah itu mulai dari foto ataupun video. Dia ingat saat mereka syuting untuk acara NCTLife kemarin. Seingat dia, Jaehyun dan Winwin tidak sedekat ini, tapi kenapa di layar mereka tampak dekat sekali?

Doyoung bisa melihat dari tatapan Jaehyun jika dia benar-benar nyaman berada didekat Winwin.

Tanpa menunggu lama hatinya langsung bisa menyimpulkan, jika diantara mereka mungkin terdapat hubungan yang tidak Doyoung tahu.

Dilihat dari cara bicara Jaehyun dan gerak gerik selama ini yang membuat Doyoung merasakan kejanggalan dari adik yang terkenal pandai memasak.

Doyoung melangkahkan kaki berniat mencari Jaehyun dikamarnya. Belum sempat mengetuk pintu, dia dikejutkan pemandangan yang sangat menyayat hati. Dimana seseorang yang dia cari sedang mencecap bibir lain.

Salahkan saja pintu itu kenapa tidak tertutup, sampai membuat mata yang sudah bulat menjadi lebih bulat dan berkaca-kaca melihatnya.

"Jaehyun, Winwin, apa yang kalian lakukan?" hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir tipis Doyoung.

Jaehyun menoleh. Diharuskan rela melepaskan pagutan panas; menyisakkan benang-benang saliva yang masih menyatu.

Mereka kaget bukan main, terutama Jaehyun, dia sangat tidak menyangka akan secepat ini pengkhianatannya terhadap Doyoung kebongkar.

Doyoung yang sudah tak sanggup berada disitu langsung lari meninggalkan kamar—JaeWinKun—dengan perasaan yang tak bisa terdeskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Jaehyun yang akan menyusulnya terhenti karena lengannya yang dipegang erat Winwin.

"Jaeh,,," suara Winwin bergetar.

"Tenang yah _baby_. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya pada Doyoung _hyung_. Kau tenang saja disini, ok?"

Winwin hanya mengangguk melepas lengan Jaehyun tidak rela. Dengan air mata yang tak bisa dibendung lagi sebab sebelumnya Jaehyun sudah menjelaskan semua tentang hubungan dengan Doyoung _hyung_.

Dia merasa bersalah kepada Doyoung terlebih dia sudah mengganggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun, mereka lebih dulu dekat sebelum dirinya datang. Dan setelah dirinya hadir malah hanya menjadi perusak hubungan. Winwin sadar betul akan hal itu.

Terlebih dengan kepalanya sendiri dia melihat—tanpa sengaja—Yuta _hyun_ _g_ nya sering merenung memikirkan Taeyong yang belakangan lebih sering bersama Ten _hyung_.

Sementara di lain tempat, lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar, Taeyong-Yuta tak kalah mencekam. Mereka yang memang sedang bertengkar membuat hawa ruangan semakin panas padahal pendingin ruangan itu menyala.

"Yuta, dengerkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa dengan Ten. Percayalah padaku."

"Hmm..."

"Yuta, pandang mataku! Liat apakah aku berbohong atau tidak!"

Yuta yang terlihat enggan memandang Taeyong beralih meninggalkan dan menuju ranjangnya. Duduk disana, menatap langit ruangan dengan pandangan sendu.

Taeyong menghela nafas pasrah. Susah baginya untuk meyakinkan Yuta kalau sudah seperti ini.

Dengan langkah mantap, Taeyong menyusul Yuta lalu berhenti dihadapan pemuda itu. Tangannya meraih tangan kecil nan putih Yuta, digenggam lembut dan dicium, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayang terhadap pemuda jepangnya.

Yuta yang kaget langsung memandang Taeyong bingung. Mencoba melepaskan genggaman itu namun gagal. Yuta memandang tak suka pemuda dihadapannya.

Taeyong tahu dia yang salah dengan bermain api dibelakang Yuta. Mencoba mendekati Ten, si pemuda asal Thailand, karena menurut Taeyong dia unik dan lucu.

.

.

.

Awalnya cuma berkedok latihan _dance_ bersama tapi lama-lama Taeyong merasa sesuatu yang aneh didalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang pernah ia alami saat pertama kali dekat dengan Yuta, kekasihnya.

Saat itu Taeyong dengan gencar mendekati Ten tanpa sepengetahuan Yuta dan yang lainnya. Tapi tidak untuk Jaehyun, dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk dibohongi.

"Ada hubungan apa antara _hyung_ dan Ten _hyung_?"

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa Jae? Jangan mengada-ngada, tolong."

" _Hyung_ , aku bukan anak kecil lagi jika kau lupa _hyung_!"

"Maksudmu apa Jae?"

"Jika _hyung_ ingin menyakiti Yuta _hyung_ , aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Ingat itu _hyung_!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Jaehyun pergi.

Taeyong mengusap mukanya gusar dengan kedua tangan. Memikirkan kalimat adiknya –Jaehyun—tadi.

Disaat Taeyong bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi perasaannya sendiri dan kelanjutan hubungan dengan Yuta, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Johnny dan Ten yang sedang bermesraan diruang santai.

Taeyong kaget lantaran baru kemarin dia menyatakan perasaan terhadap pemuda Thailand itu dan sampai sekarang belum mendapat jawaban. Disini dia melihat pemuda itu merangkul manja lengan pemuda lainnya—Johnny—mesra.

"Ten..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Sedikit kaget namun langsung bisa dinetralisirkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Taeyong, ya kenapa?

Pemuda disebelahnya mau tak mau ikut melihat setelah nama Taeyong disebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kaliaaan..."

"Yak, aku dan Ten baru jadian kemarin Tae, hehehe" jawab Johnny dengan sedikit malu yang kentara jelas dimata Taeyong.

"Ooo..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong tapi mata tak lepas memandang Ten lekat seakan meminta penjelasan kepada pemuda Thailand itu.

Setelah kejadian itu Ten selalu menjaga jarak dengan Taeyong. Entah itu saat makan atau sedang bersantai. Mungkin Ten belum siap jika ditanya sebab dia lebih memilih Johnny dari pada dirinya.

Dan Taeyong yang merasa dihindaripun tak tinggal diam. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus mendapatkan penjelasan yang pasti kenapa Ten belum menjawab ungkapaan hatinya tapi dia malah menerima hati lain.

Hingga pikiran yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya melintas begitu saja. Apakah ini karma karena dia dengan begitu sadarnya telah mengkhianati kekasih jepangnya. Ataukah ini teguran bahwa semua yang kita inginkan tak selalu jadi nyata? Entahlah Taeyong sendiri pun tak tahu.

Kesempatan itupun datang dimana saat member lain keluar termasuk Yuta dan Johnny. Hal itupun tidak disia-siakan oleh Taeyong.

"Ten, aku ingin bicara"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, tapi sepertinya semua sudah jelas, aku lebih memilih Johnny _hyung_. Dan orang tuaku saja lebih suka aku sama Johnny _hyung_ , lagian mana mungkin aku tega menyakiti Yuta _hyung_ , lebih baik kau berhenti jadi laki-laki brengsek _hyung_! Bukan karena aku khawatir sama Yuta _hyung_ justru aku kasihan sama nasib _hyung,_ Kesabaran manusia ada batasnya jadi berhentilah menjadi orang yang akan merusak kebahagiaanmu sendiri _hyung!_ Kesabaran manusia juga ada batasnya."

Ten pun pergi meninggalkan Taeyong dengan kata-kata Ten yang berkecamuk dikepalanya.

Dia benar-benar tak menyangka seorang Ten yang terkenal sangat tidak bisa serius itu bisa mengatakan hal itu. Yang membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya merasakan sakit bukan main. Dia menyesal? Mungkin.

.

.

.

"Hiks..."

Suara tangisan membuyarkan lamunan seorang Lee Taeyong yang sedang menyesali kesalahannya sendiri.

Dipandangi wajah pemuda jepang itu yang ternyata sudah basah oleh air mata. Diusapi lembut air matanya lalu memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf.

Yuta sendiri sudah berusaha mendorong tubuh Taeyong, namun apa daya dia tak cukup tenaga karena Taeyong yang begitu erat memeluknya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Yuta. Aku tau aku salah maafkan aku...tak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti dibelakangmu...maafkan aku..."

Suara itu terdengar menyayat di telinga Yuta. Yuta ingat Taeyong pernah sekali menangis seperti ini saat permohonan maaf atas kesalahannya dulu dalam acara NCT Life.

Namun, sekarang justru Yuta lah yang membuat Taeyong menangis seperti itu. Padahal dulu dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu membuat Taeyong tersenyum bagaimanapun caranya.

Lantas Yuta meraih lengan pemuda yang sedang memeluknya erat. Memandang wajah itu lekat dan menghapus aliran air yang tak henti keluar dari sumbernya itu sayang.

"Jangan menangis seperti ini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah tau."

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat kalimat itu terucap sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal membungkam bibir Taeyong. Dan menyesap pelan bibir tipis yang sedikit asin karena basah oleh air mata.

Disela-sela kegiatan mari saling menyesap Yuta berucap, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Setelah mereka yang tadi sudah mendapat maafpun langsung melahap habis bibir penuh nan lembut milik kekasihnya—Yuta—dan menidurkan tubuh kurus itu diranjang.

...

" _Hyung_! Tunggu dengarkan aku dulu!"

Sambil terus berjalan dia memanggil-manggil pemuda didepannya tanpai hirauan. Sampai diraih, tubuh itu dihentakan ketembok,ditahan dengan tubuh besar pemuda lainnya.

"Apalagi Jae? Apa?! Kalau kau ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tidak perlu. Aku sudah tau semuanya."

Jaehyun terus memandangnya lekat seakan meminta penjelasan lagi dari kata-kata itu. Jujur saja Jaehyun bingung segitu pintarkah otaknya sampai bisa menebak sebenar itu.

"Aku tau dari mediasosial jika kau penasaran aku tau dari mana." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jaehyun Doyoung langsung menjawabnya jelas.

"Jadi tolong menyingkirlah. Tidak enak jika nanti ada yang melihat."

Saat dilihatnya Jaehyun lengah, Doyoung memanfaatkan situasi untuk keluar dari kekangan tubuh besar Jaehyun dan itu berhasil dengan mudah.

Namun saat Doyoung melangkah, tangannya diraih kembali oleh Jaehyun kali ini sangat lembut tidak ada paksaan.

"Tapi hyung, aku..."

"Tak perlu kau lanjutkan. Kau hanya perlu menjaga Winwin dengan benar. Jangan coba-coba kau menyakitinya seperti kau menyakitiku! Jika kau menyakitinya sedikitpun, jangan harap kau bisa hidup tenang. Akan ku gantung burungmu itu diatas atap apartemen! Ingat itu!"

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Doyoung pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sendiri bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman kakak-nya. Bagaimanapun juga 'burung itu aset berharga yang dimilikinya.

Doyoung langsung menuju kamar, mengunci pintu , lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya hingga merosot kebawah karena lemas seperti tak bertenaga.

Tak terasa bendungan itu pun runtuh sudah. Doyoung hanya menangis dalam diam sambil menguatkan hatinya jika yang dia lakukan adalah benar. Benar untuk dirinya agar tidak lagi sakit karena melihat tingkah Jaehyun akhir-akhir ini. Dan benar karena dia sudah bersikap dewasa.

Doyoung mengangguk mantap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpa Jaehyun disampingnya.

 **End.**

.

.

.

A/N: akhirnya! Selesai juga. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan(?) atau ada yang kurang suka dengan plot nya🙏 tapi ini murni dari pemikiran saia. Jujur sudah lama ingin menulisnya tapi baru kemarin dapat wahyu(?)nya 😂😂. Buat **MyNameX** terim kasih bangett yang selalu menjadi tempat konsultasi(?).

Btw, jangan lupa Read and Review 🙇


End file.
